Doors to Starlight
by Noree
Summary: A woman had told her a long time ago, that no matter what happened, you should look for the stars. She never expects the stars to look for her. ;Rikette;
1. Chapter 1

-O-o-O-o-O-

It was a quiet morning in a quaint, small house; a semi-detached with white window shutters. A tiny garden lay still in the front; a breathtaking arrangement of lilies, yet it was common, found in almost every front yard in Twilight Town. A white picket fence surrounded the house, with a wicker archway leading up to the door. The morning light shone on the archway, giving it a warm orange glow. The house looked like every other house in Twilight Town, similar in every way, right down to the small brown wind chime located near the kitchen window. Even the inhabitants of the houses were similar. Life in Twilight Town was quite boring, but no one had ever given it much thought.

It was a quiet morning, but an unusual one. One resident of the house was wide awake, and not in a pleasant mood. For the forth time in a row, she had been woken by the sounds of a female screaming through the quiet, and every morning she found it to be her own voice calling out.

Her voice bounced off the walls of her little, orange-painted room. Olette, the screamer, has had the same dream every night. Some mornings, she wakes normally, and continues with her day as if nothing has happened. Other mornings she screams herself awake. This disruptive waking is followed by breakfast where no one mentions a thing to the youngest child in the house, not even a simple, 'How was your night?'

Olette got a little farther in her dreams each time.

The dream always started the same. It's four of them at the Usual Spot, not three like it should be. This mysterious fourth person won the Struggle Trophy, not Hayner. He's was on the train with them, looking out into the distance, looking lost.

She's been plagued by these dreams enough, that she's asked the others who've been in them. She receives blank looks and a simple shrug of their shoulders. They say it's just her overactive imagination acting out. Weeks of pestering them have not caused them to remember, so she gives up. They eventually give up on her, because they '_didn't like the way you're acting lately, get over it.'_

Olette closed her eyes and opened them. Her ceiling was as uninteresting as ever but she continued to stare at it. The events of her dream still vivid in her memories. She lied motionless in her bed and hoped that time takes it all away. Shifting to her side, she peers through her window. It faced away from the sun, so she could only guess at what position it was in. She mused that she could get up and go to the other window, but it would only be too cold.

In the darkness, Olette looked to the other side of her room, where her digital clock shined brightly as if answering her.

5:36 am.

'Much too early for anyone to be up. There is no way I'm getting back to sleep now.' Olette considered.

She sighed as she got up from her bed and put on something a little warmer than a pair of shorts and a Rolling Stones T-Shirt. She saw her favorite Melon Green hoodie and slipped it on. She walked towards the other side of the room and opened the window directly above her desk. The breeze is chilly for an early June morning. The sun's barely peaking from the edges of this world.

If her dreams have given her anything, they've proven her theory. There are other worlds. For she had never seen those sandy beaches or dark castles anywhere else, and they seem to be too vivid just to be her imagination. She had to at least seen them _somewhere_.

She always wondered where the sun was, seeing as there are many other worlds out there. Sora, the boy that had randomly popped-up in Twilight Town a few summers ago, had confirmed it. You see, she's always had these dreams. It was just that summer, where everything seemed hazy and Sora had come to town, where they had changed. She used to dream of a large white castle, ruled by mice and ducks. But after that summer, that dream never showed-up again. For all the days that hazy summer, the day Sora came was the clearest. She tried to think of Sora's face from those summers ago, but they only thing she remembered were his eyes.

Olette stared out into the town. Her house was placed on the side of the largest hill in Twilight Town, and she could see a majority of the town. The only better view would be the Clock Tower (which has been cut-off from the public ever since a small child had fallen off it) and the house at the top of this very hill. Olette took in the details of her town. She doesn't feel much for it, for all of it is average. She glanced at the clock again. 6:04.

'I think it's bright enough for a little walk.'

Olette hopped to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Olette's Mother, a very strict woman with 4 other children to tend too, would be furious at Olette if she knew she was leaving the house this early. She grabbed her favorite pair of shoes and headed outside, carefully closing the door as to not wake anyone.

The sun was slowly peaking out as Olette moved to the Sandlot. She wondered on where she should go from here.

'The Usual Spot would be the best option, but it would be boring without the others there.' Olette walked around for an hour, unit she passed by the alleyway and something caught her eye.

It's blue and round, and very small. She would have passed it if she had been going somewhere with purpose. Her eyes widened when she finally picked it up. It's the blue glass orb from the Struggle Trophy, which Hayner had claimed he lost a week after he had won it.

'What's this doing here?'

Olette heard a pair of feet shuffling, and turned around fast enough to see a black cloaked figure turn the corner. Deeper into the allies.

Olette had seen this figure before. In her dreams, this person walked along a dark beach and slain creatures of monstrous proportions. There was sometimes one and sometimes there are more then a dozen. She felt it, a pull, and ran after them. As she hurried into the allies, Olette tripped and stumbled.

Olette groaned as the pain from the impact reached her. The glass orb slipped from her hands and crashed against the brick walls. It cracked into thousands of little pieces. They fall like starlight. Olette gasped in wonder and awe as the sun rays hit the glass perfectly, making the dark ally shine in a light blue wonder of sparkles.

The pain brought Olette back, and she tried to stand back up while avoiding the broken glass everywhere. It takes a few seconds, but she managed to get herself back up again and began to look for her cloaked figure. Olette reached the intersection of allies, and another movement caught her eye. She chased after it.

Olette had forgotten her throbbing knee from her pervious fall, and fell again. Every time she managed to get herself back up, she fell. It happened a few more times, and every time it became harder to pick herself up.

Olette seemed to trip over nothing, falling through the air like she was floating. Her eyes felt heavy and they closed, her lack of sleep and unbearable pain overcoming her. The last thing she saw is the ground before she passed out.

But she never hit it.

-O-o-O-o-O-

It's warm. A comforting warmth. The kind that one sinks into on a cold winter morning.

Olette is once again in bed, but not her own. It is lush and white and seems fit to belong to a princess. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized that she did not have a single dream. As she comes too she noticed she was no longer in her own room either. She panicked. She leaped out of the bed, and onto the floor. It was cold. She shivered as her feet touched the cold tiles of the floor. The room was a bare white, with the only fixtures being the bed and a few windows. One window was on the right of her, and it was open. There was a light pink curtain flowing, waving back and forth as if beckoning Olette to come closer. Olette ventured towards the window, wondering on where she could be. She stuck her head outside, but saw nothing but clouds. She looked down, and there was nothing but more sky and clouds. This was obviously the perfect time for her brain to remind her that she was slightly afraid of heights.

Scratch that, she was terrified.

Olette took a deep breath and mumbled to herself as she backed away from the window.

"It's only a few hundred feet. You can't fall from here. It's not that bad."

The only other window in the room was on her other side. It too was open, but had no curtain. Olette found nothing else in the room of interest and sat herself on the bed, playing with the white lace that adorns its edges.

Olette jolts up. She examined her knee, and then her arms. There are no bruises and no cuts she remembered getting. Olette sighed and plopped back onto the bed. Right now, there was only one questions zooming around in her head.

'Where the hell am I?'

-O-o-O-o-O-

Well... This is back, I guess.

I wrote it a long time ago and was never happy with how I wrote it. Took it down, re-wrote, and still ended-up displeased. Decided it wasn't worth my time any more and moved on. But I recently started role-playing as Olette on tumblr, and it brought back my drive for this story.

If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please notify me. Spell Check doesn't catch everything, and I have yet to acquire a Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Destiny Island_

~O~o~O~o~O~

The shells were within his reach. He calculated that he had roughly 30 seconds left before he needed oxygen, and he had to grab them quickly. The shells shined from the light that reached the bottom of the ocean and revealed that they were a pink-purple colour (Kairi and Selphie's _favourite_ colour). Sometimes he wondered on the hold those two have on the boys around town, including him.

It had been a simple request that Sora turned into a contest (that boy couldn't keep his affection for Kairi a secret for long now). It was simple; the first one to grab a shell from the bottom of the ocean would win. The group waiting on the shore would judge.

With a quick kick of his feet, he swam towards the shells and grabbed them. He breached the surface, hearing his name travel through the air.

"Riku! You're the first one up!" The voice of an over-excited teen reached him. He turned to face the voice, and saw the gang waving at him. With a smirk, he swam back to the shore, shells placed in the pockets of his swimming trunks.

Tidus waited at the edge of the shore, towel in hand. Riku whipped his silver locks around, spreading water everywhere, including on Tidus who yelped. Selphie was standing nearby, eagerness in her eyes and patiently waiting to receive her shells. He smiled and handed her one. She yipped in excitement and placed it against the dying sun. The colours shined bright, the shell almost luminescent.

The gang turned to where they last saw Kairi, a few meters away from them along the beach. She gave out her hand as she helped Sora, who was emerging out of the water. She laughed as Sora slipped, dragging both of them into the sea. The groups laugh fills the air and reached the two.

~O~o~O~o~O~

Destiny Island was known for many things; it's famous Paopu fruit, its beaches and the fact that it was home to the saviours of the worlds. The last fact rather unknown to most inhabitants of…. Well, everywhere. The final battle had been fought and won, and they returned to their little home of sand. It was as if the past years had not happened, their disappearance unnoticed. They shrugged it off and continued with life. This life consisted of new things the group had trouble adjusting to: fixed schedules, school, and freedom from fear (something they hadn't had in a long time).

The beach was inviting on their free summer days. It helped that Riku, who had graduated a few months before, had bought a small house along the beach. Wakka and he spent afternoons playing volleyball and trying the newest brew they could get their hands on. None for Sora though. What he would accomplish on alcohol is something they didn't want to find out.

After the respective chores and responsibilities were done, they ran down to the house. Towels, floaters and scuba masks in hand. They played until the sun would go down, when they would just lay down until the last streaks on light left for the day. One by one they would leave, _homework, sleep, dinner, _until he was the last of them left. He would sit there long after the sun was gone. The stars held his attention more than the bright, clear sky. He mused it must have been the same for Sora and Kairi too. Their adventure had changed them. They cherished things more, like how he cherished the stars. He didn't cherish them like they did though. He never felt at peace when looking at them. It was always bubbling under his skin, waiting for the sign to come out. Once it was out, he mused, it would take over. It just needed one star to blink out of existence, and his sense of duty would kick in.

So he stared. Some days sleep would call him home and some days he would stay until the sun woke-up. When that happened, he would sigh in relief. Another day passed, and he would keep his mind off it. His friends helped him with that. But then night would come and they would go and he would sit there and wait.

He waited for a long time before it happened.

~O~o~O~o~O~

Sorry if people got a double-alert for this chapter. Faced an issue while loading.

This one is a little shorter, but more will come regularly soon~

Notice any spelling/grammar, don't be a stranger! Point it out to me. -smile-


End file.
